Icheol fd Uefre
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hay qué mantener viva la leyenda del Capitán Arthur, conocedor de galaxias y planetas, navegante incansable de los vastos cielos y las vías lácteas. Pero sobre todo, el más terrible de todos los piratas espaciales, El Inmortal. Sidestory de "Nripec Lxieadoi." Dedicado a Rincen, kayra isis y Aishiteru-sama. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**RutLance -CrystalFairy, presente:**_ ¡Hola! Aún sigo enferma, pero mi mente no se ha detenido, ¬.¬U debe ser porqué se está cociendo como pavo en el horno, ¡pero bueeeno! :)

Como les dije en "_Nripec Lxieadoi"_, iba a escribir sobre otro de los personajes, aunque me está dando flojera hablar de los demás, así qué irán en la trama principal.

Va dedicado a **_Rincen_**, _**kayra isis**_ y _**Aishiteru-sama**_. Sólo espero que les guste. :3

Disfruten el one-shot. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Icheol fd Uefre.<strong>

_Estaba en su camarote, tomando una taza humeante de té. Apoyó su rostro con una mano mientras sorbía un poco, dejó después la taza sobre la mesa qué estaba justamente a un lado de él, rozando lo qué fuera una pequeña caja de madera, recubierta de un extraño material brillante del planeta de Fxuis. Desinteresado, porqué ya sabía su contenido, la abrió y tomó lo qué llevaba dentro, mirándolo a través de la luz de la lámpara, cómo si fuera la primera vez que la tuviese en manos._

- En ocasiones, es imposible de olvidar, ¿cierto?- Se sonrió con tristeza el rubio de ojos verdes, apretando el brazalete contra su pecho.- ¿Será qué no quiero creer?-

_**~Ese tipo de piedra se encuentra en un planeta de la galaxia de Nux, pero no vale la pena viajar hacia allá, desde hace aproximadamente una década se extinguió al explotar su núcleo.~**_

- No lo quiero creer.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_Ser el menor de cinco hermanos era difícil, y qué su padre fuese el consejero del rey lo hacia aún peor. Debía tener una educación de élite, y cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres. Los tutores y maestros eran severamente estrictos con ellos, y que sus hermanos resaltaran, tanto en conocimientos como en habilidades, hacían qué fuera aún más pesado para él._

_El único consuelo qué tenía era su madre. Cuando pasaban tiempo a solas, y qué ocurría muy seguido después de las clases privadas, ella le hacía acompañarla a tomar té y a bordar, tranquilizándolo por completo, ya que en ambas tareas era muy hábil, además de la jardinería. Pero algo de lo que no podía hacer alarde, ya que los demás consideraban qué eran tareas exclusivas para las mujeres._

- ¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz!-

_Y hoy era precisamente un mal día, el rey recibía una visita muy importante, una negociación de un planeta de una galaxia muy lejana, por lo cuál no debía aparecerse en el interior del castillo para no causar una mala impresión por su deplorable educación; y de que a sus hermanos les pareció muy gracioso ir a las caballerizas reales y tratar de atarlo a la silla de uno de los caballos, con el pretexto de que de esa manera aprendería más rápido a cabalgar._

-** _¿Qué creen qué están haciendo? ¡Dejen a ese niño en paz!_**-

_Los cinco voltearon a ver a la entrada de la caballeriza. Ahí se encontraba un pequeño de piel color canela, uno desconocido para Arthur, ya que nunca antes lo había visto, de ojos cafés oscuros y de cabello color chocolate, el cuál era largo ya qué lo llevaba sujeto en una pequeña cola de caballo. Sus ropas también eran diferentes, demasiado sencillas comparadas con las de él, además de escasas, ya qué sólo tenía un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas de una tela color ocre, adornadas con de las orillas con lo qué pareciera un bordado de enredaderas y flores de colores, aparte de traer encima una capa, que casi lo cubría por completo, adornada de la misma manera._

- _¿Qué acaso no oyeron?_- Volvió a gritarles, con el ceño fruncido y un aire de autoridad qué no correspondía a un niño de su edad.- _¡He dicho que lo suelten!_-

_Uno de ellos a responderle, mas otro lo detuvo de hacerlo, uno de cabellos rojos. Hablaron entre ellos, y ante un simple movimiento de cabeza del pelirrojo, tumbaron a Arthur de la silla del caballo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, y salieron de la caballeriza, tratando de no mantener contacto visual con el pequeño de piel morena. Apenas se alejaran, éste se acercó al rubio de ojos verdes._

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó a la vez qué lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- S-Sí, eso creo.- Le contestó poniéndose de pie.

- Alguien debería reprenderlos o enseñarles a conducirse.- Mascullaba el de cabellos color chocolate.- ¡Mira qué tratar mal a alguien menor qué ellos! ¡Qué sean más grandes no les da el derecho de comportarse así!-

- Sí lo tienen.- Respondió Arthur agachando la mirada.

- ¿Eh?- Se volvió a verlo.- ¿Porqué dices eso?-

- Es, es que e-ellos son mis her-hermanos mayores.- Y se puso rojo de vergüenza.- Só-Sólo querían enseñarme a andar a caballo.-

- Bonita manera de enseñar.- Ladeó la cabeza y reparó en algo.- ¡Tu rodilla!- Le señaló el moretón qué se le había formado de la caída y buscó algo entre sus ropas.- ¡Ésos hermanos tuyos son unos brutos!-

_Sacó un par de hojas color azules, las machacó en la palma de su mano, y puso una gota de un frasquito qué llevaba escondido. Lo mezcló con un dedo, cambiando a un color café, y se lo untó en el raspón._

- ¡Ah!- Gimió al contacto, con la ahora masilla, la cuál estaba muy fría.

- No te preocupes, sólo será un ratito.- Le sonrió el moreno para calmarlo. Luego puso su mano sobre el raspón y cerrando los ojos, pronunció un par de palabras. Tras un breve destello, la retiró.

- Se curó.- Se inclinó para ver más de cerca su rodilla, la cuál estaba por completo curada, como si nunca hubiera sido raspada.- Mi rodilla se curó. Ya no me duele.-

- ¿Ves? Ya estás mucho mejor ahora, ¿no es cierto?- Le sonrió el chiquillo.- Pero no le vayas a contar a nadie, porque se asustarían al saber qué uso magia.-

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó un pequeño Arthur, sin entenderlo, ya qué tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre la magia.- No es algo malo lo qué hiciste.-

- En mi planeta, sí. Por eso, debo mantenerlo en secreto.-

- No es justo.- Se quejó Arthur.- Si yo fuera rey, cambiaría esa regla.-

- Bueeeno, supongo qué yo también lo haría.- Le sonrió.

_El pequeño moreno entonces se encargó de contarle acerca del planeta donde vivía, en la galaxia de Nux. Le platicaba de las plantas, la infinidad de animales qué existían e incluso de las tantas leyendas que se contaban entre sus habitantes. Arthur abría cada vez más la boca y los ojos le brillaban con cada nuevo relato, deseoso de abordar un barco y ver por sí mismo cada una de las maravillas que el extraño chico de piel canela le contaba._

- Soy el mayor de cinco hermanos.- Se señaló sonriente.

- ¿Qué?- Gritó sorprendido.- ¿Cinco hermanos? ¡Son muchos!- Luego se puso a contar con los dedos.- ¡Ah, nosotros también somos cinco hermanos! ¡Ah!- Y comenzó a deprimirse.

- Sip, y a todos mis hermanitos los quiero mucho.- Notó el súbito cambio de humor.- ¿Qué tienes?-

- Es que mis hermanos no me quieren, me tratan mal y siempre me están molestando.- Ocultó el rostro entre las rodillas.- Dicen que soy un bueno para nada. Lo peor es qué es cierto.-

- No deberías ponerles atención. Sólo debes esforzarte un poco más.-

- Lo intento, pero es inútil, nunca seré tan bueno como mis hermanos mayores ni mi papá.-

- Tal vez ahora no lo parezca, pero quizá dentro de unos años sobresalgas en algo. Mi mamá dice que uno siempre es bueno en algo, aunque no sea lo que los demás quieran. Por eso, uno debe esforzarse mucho, aunque si no te gusta o ves que es algo imposible de cumplir, deberías decirlo. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.-

- No podría.- Contestó con amargura.- Soy hijo del Consejero del Rey, y es un deber qué se va pasando de padres a hijos.-

- Pero tienes a tus hermanos mayores, unos bastantes desagradables para mi gusto.-

- Sí, pero sólo el mejor puede convertirse en el siguiente Consejero, por lo qué nos educan muy severamente, en especial a mí, porqué soy un inútil.-

_No había nada que el chiquillo de piel canela pudiera decir o hacer para darle ánimos al pequeño rubio. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras el viento soplaba, arrastrando hojas y un poco de tierra. Volvió a verlo, y se le ocurrió algo en ese instante. Inspeccionó entre sus ropas, sonriendo al encontrar lo qué buscaba._

- Ten, esto te servirá por si vuelves a lastimarte.-

- ¿Ah?-

_Le puso en la muñeca de su mano derecha un brazalete. Estaba hecho de pequeñas piedras negras y tenían dibujadas un círculo rojo. Arthur alzó el brazo para ver brillar el regalo recién dado._

- Son piedras mágicas de mi planeta.- Le explicó.- Yo mismo lo hice.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Sí. Escucha, este brazalete está bendecido con mi sangre, por lo qué su poder nunca acabará. Como no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, sólo necesitarás pronunciar...-

_Un hombre, del mismo color de piel que el chiquillo, se acercó a los dos, hablando en un idioma qué desconocía. Los vio conversar, sin entender palabra alguna. Tras unos momentos, el hombre inclinó la cabeza y se retiró._

- Tengo qué irme, papá terminó la entrevista con el rey y debemos partir ahora mismo.- Le contó con tristeza.- El viaje es muy largo desde aquí, y pues, no sé si nos volveremos a ver, lo siento.-

- ¡No, no te disculpes!- Exclamó el chiquillo rubio.- ¡Son, son cosas qué pasan! ¡Y, y nos volveremos a ver algún día!- Agachó la mirada, apagándose el repentino impulso.- Yo creo que nos volveremos a ver. Yo quiero volver a verte de nuevo.-

_Podría haber una posibilidad, y por eso, el chiquillo moreno sonrió._

- Tienes razón.- Y le revolvió los cabellos rubios.- Un día nos volveremos a ver.-

_Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, de pronto se detuvo, y se regresó corriendo hasta donde estaba Arthur, susurrándole algo al oído._

- Siempre qué digas esas palabras, el brazalete te curará.- Alzó el brazo, agitándolo repetidas veces.- ¡Adiós!-

- ¡A-Adiós!- Se despidió a su vez, sin moverse de su sitio.

_Miró el brazalete una vez más, pensando en muchas cosas._

- Ese niño, su amabilidad le costará mucho más que su vida.- Habló de pronto una mujer encapuchada, la cuál Arthur nunca antes había visto en su vida.

- ¡Ah!- Gritó asustado al verla de pie a un lado suyo, ya que no sabía de donde apareció.- ¿Qui-Quién es usted? ¿Qué, qué hace aquí? ¡Gu- Guardias!-

- He visto su futuro.- Habló de nueva cuenta y el pequeño se dio cuenta de qué era una adivina.- Ha estado marcado desde su nacimiento que él deberá cargar con un peso mucho mayor que el de un monarca. Pero el tuyo.- Se volvió a verlo, y el rubio de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de qué estaba ciega.- Aún está borroso, no has determinado qué hacer aún con tu vida.-

_Puso una mano sobre los ojos de Arthur, quién se estremeció al sentirla fría y huesuda._

- Cuando lo hagas, nunca más regreses, o lo perderás todo.-

_Abrió los ojos apenas quitara su mano de encima, y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver que no había nadie más. Decidió mantenerlo en secreto, por temor a que los demás creyeran qué estaba loco. También escondió el brazalete de piedras, ya que no deseaba qué tanto su padre, como sus hermanos, se lo quitaran y no se lo volvieran a regresar._

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó al darse cuenta de algo muy importante.- ¡Nunca le pregunté cómo se llamaba ni de qué planeta venía!-

**.~o0o~.**

_Arthur se había esforzado aún más en los cuatro años subsecuentes, pero parecía no bastar para el criterio de su padre, que se distanciaba más y más de él, al grado de no hablarle por días enteros. Podría soportarlo, después de todo, él debía ser capaz de mantener la calma aún en las situaciones más desesperantes. Pero el maltrato de sus hermanos se convirtió en algo aún peor._

- ¡Madre!-

_Irrumpiendo en el cuarto de té, donde su madre acompañara a la reina, Arthur casi se tiró de rodillas a los pies de su progénitora, llorando a lágrima viva._

- ¡Ya no lo soporto más!- Y ocultó el rostro entre sus faldas.- ¡Ya no quiero vivir en este planeta! ¡Los demás sólo se burlan de mí y me tratan mal!-

_Desgraciadamente, su arrebato emocional trajo consigo terribles consecuencias._

- ¡Estúpido!- La furia de su padre era más atemorizante que el puñetazo que le había dado en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo crees ahora qué su Alteza piensa de mí? ¡Soy el Consejero Real, y debo garantizarle a su Ilustrísima la seguridad de su reino y posesiones!-

- ¡Perdón, Padre!- Sabía qué había cometido una falta muy grave, el hacer dudar al monarca de la confianza de su padre.- ¡No, no lo volveré a hacer!-

_Mas no le respondió, sino que al contrario, le dio la espalda, y al ya no querer oírlo, salió de la habitación. Arthur entonces se volvió hacia su madre._

- Madre, yo no quería... es la verdad, yo no...-

- Arthur.- El tono frío con el cuál se dirigió a él lo hizo estremecerse.- Disculparte no cambiará nada.- Pero era aún peor su mirada.- Eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia.-

_Tomó una decisión, si su presencia le molestaba tanto a su familia, ya no tenía porqué estar ahí. Aprovechando las enredaderas qué trepaban por la ventana de su cuarto, se escabulló y corrió rumbo a la ciudad sin detenerse, quería tener algo de ventaja antes de que se dieran cuenta de qué se había escapado._

- ¡Uff!- Soltó un suspiro al llegar a un callejón, para descansar un poco y tomar aire.- Creo que no me encontraran.-

- Podrás huir, pero mientras tengas ese brazalete tu destino no cambiará.-

_Asustado, se volteó a ver. Frente a él se encontraba la adivina qué años atrás le contara sobre el destino del chiquillo moreno que le regalara el brazalete._

- ¿Qué?-

- Deshazte de él, de lo contrario, el camino qué sigas de ahora en adelante será uno lleno de dolor.-

- N-No.- Se apartó de la extraña mujer, cubriendo el brazalete con su otra mano.- Es un recuerdo muy preciado para mí, y tal vez me ayude a encontrarlo.-

- Es verdad, pero llegarás a desear nunca haberlo conocido.-

_Dicho esto, la mujer desapareció entre las sombras del callejón, dejando a Arthur aún más confundido de lo qué estaba._

**.~o0o~.**

_Había huído, sin muchas posesiones consigo, no se diga dinero. Por lo qué se subió a escondidas en el primer barco qué zarparía sin ser descubierto, hasta tres días después._

- Miren lo qué tenemos aquí. Un camarón peludo.- Uno de los piratas lo tomó de la ropa.- Y uno muy fino.- Dijo tras olerlo.

- ¡No!- Asustado, comenzó a forcejear.- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!-

_Comenzaron a quitarle las ropas de alta calidad, ya qué era hijo de nobles, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto._

- Oye, ese brazalete se ve muy bien.- Comentó uno de los hombres.- Aunque se verá mejor en mí.-

- ¡N-No, es mío!-

_Como pudo, se zafó de sus captores, pero al no tener en donde esconderse, sólo retrocedía, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el mástil. Tenía miedo, pero no era fuerte y no llevaba nada más. Una mano se acercó a él, y en un impulso repentino, la mordió con todas sus fuerzas._

- **_¡ARGHT!_** ¡Mi mano!- Gritó el pirata que le quería quitar el brazalete, mientras los demás se echaban a reír.

- ¡No! ¡Nunca se los daré! ¡Este brazalete me lo regaló la única persona qué fue amable conmigo!- Gritó, protegiendo el brazalete de piedras de aquéllos que se lo querían quitar.

- ¡Maldito mocoso!-

_El bofetón lo tiró al suelo, seguido de una paliza que no terminó hasta que el capitán lo ordenó._

- Es suficiente. Átenlo al mástil, hasta que aprenda a obedecer.-

_Llevaba desde entonces tres días, cansado, privado de alimentos, amarrado al mástil del barco. Los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban la cubierta, entumecidos por el frío espacial y la escasa cantidad de ropa qué llevaba. Navegaban por rumbo incierto, pero eso no le importaba a Arthur._

- M-Me due...le.-

No recordaba las palabras, ¿cuáles eran las palabras?

- Eh, mocoso.- Uno de los tripulantes le golpeó una de las piernas.- ¿Aún sigues vivo?-

_Alzó el rostro lentamente, con la mirada perdida. Se había escapado por su propia voluntad de su planeta, y sabía que no habría marcha atrás. Si sólo supiera el nombre de ese niño, o del lugar de donde provenía. Estaba sólo, con un brazalete mágico y amargos recuerdos. Y lloró, no podía hacer más._

- Vaer Uefre.-

_Y ante el atónito pirata, su heridas sanaron al instante._

- Ca..._ ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!_-

_Desde entonces, el capitán tomó un especial interés en el joven rubio de ojos verdes, qué poseía lo que fuera una reliquia curativa. Le enseñó todo lo qué sabía, ya qué lo había elegido como su sucesor, principalmente porqué se llamaban igual._

- Hay qué mantener viva la leyenda del Capitán Arthur, conocedor de galaxias y planetas, navegante incansable de los vastos cielos y las vías lácteas. Pero sobre todo, el más terrible de todos los piratas espaciales, _El Inmortal_.- Le explicó en una de tantas travesías.- Por eso es importante que el nuevo Capitán del _Celestius Brittania_ se llame igual, por eso no es coincidencia qué hayas llegado a este barco. ¿Lo has entendido?-

- Sí.- Le contestó, no muy convencido de su respuesta.

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

- ¡Capitán!- Uno de sus hombres entró al camarote.- ¡Encontramos unos polizontes! Son un hombre qué sonríe como estúpido y un niño.-

_Se puso el brazalete de piedras en la muñeca y se aseguró de tener la daga donde debía estar, sólo para estar prevenido._

- ¿Ah, sí?- Se reacomodó en el sillón, cruzándose la pierna, apoyando el mentón sobre una mano y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.- Tráiganlos ante mí.-

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles. ¡Nos vemos! ;D Cuídense mucho, y a ver qué pasa. :3<em>


End file.
